


Look How Far We've Come

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - Yes - anon - Can I request 20 and 31 on the 100 prompt list for Loki?Prompts - 20 - “I’m pregnant.” 31 -“About the baby… Its yours.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 74





	Look How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Leave a comment or head over to my tumblr. Prompt lists can be found in my bio at https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!

A week.

That’s how late your period was. 

A week.

A part of you was convinced you were pregnant, already you had come up with fifty different scenarios in which you told your ex-boyfriend Loki, more than half ending worse than the other.

Lack of communication and frustration had led to the pair of you splitting up, though that did not mean the two of you weren’t still hopelessly in love with one another. 

A week and two days is how long you left it until you caved and bought a pregnancy test on the way back home to your apartment.

A week and four days is how long you left it until you finally took the test. 

Pacing was good. It was the only thing you could do as you waited for the timer to beep. 

If it said you were pregnant, there was no doubt in your mind you were keeping the baby, whether Loki wanted to or not. 

The ringing of the timer cut you from your thoughts. You took a deep breath before picking the test up, a grin caught you by surprise as you read the results.

You were pregnant.

-

-

-

You waited a few weeks just be safe and also because you were terribly nervous to tell Loki but you had a scan coming up in two weeks and wanted to at least give him the option of coming.

The morning sickness drained you and you knew it showed, you looked paler and visibly more tired with dark circles even makeup couldn’t hide, not that you bothered any more. Sometimes it took all your energy to drag yourself from bed. 

You’d arranged to meet Loki at a cafe you both used to frequent regularly, the older man, being over the moon to see you again, had readily agreed.

“Y/N.” Loki stood to greet you as you made your way over to him, planting a soft kiss onto your cheek.

“Hello, Loki.” You watched as he took in your features, concern written all over his face. The man was a master at hiding his emotions but sometimes he was an open book. Thor claimed that it was his love for you that made him so readable but you doubted it.

“Is everything alright, darling?” He asked after the two of you were sat, him pulling your chair out for you. Somethings never do change.

“I have something to tell you.” You began, taking a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

You watched as his face dropped, his concerned expression changing into one of almost disappointment. You tried not to let your eyes tear up but your emotions were all over the place at the moment.

“That’s wonderful news, Y/N.” He told you, plastering a fake smile onto his face. “I’m sure you and the father will do an excellent job.” That made your eyebrows knit together in confusion, why was he saying the father like it’s not-oh.

“Loki about the baby, it’s yours.” 

Loki was silent for a long moment, eyes wide as he froze, still as a statue. 

“It’s what?” He asked, voice barely a whisper.

“The baby’s yours. We’re having a baby, Lokes, and I understand if you want nothing more to do with me but if you want to see the baby I respect that and we can arrange something but if you don’t want anything to do with me or the baby that’s ok too.” You rambled, the speech you had prepared coming out faster than intended.

“Wow, slow down a moment, Y/N. Who said I wanted nothing to do with you or the baby?” He asked, confused.

“Well, with the breakup and everything-” you began but were quickly cut off.

“Y/N, I never wanted that breakup. Darling, I love you more than you could possibly know and that baby, God, I’m going to love that baby just as much as I love you. That breakup showed we have a lot to work on but I am willing to. It’s the reason I came today.” He told you and you were in shock. This was the best possible outcome that you didn’t let yourself think about. 

“You mean it?” 

“Of course, I do. We’re having a baby, Y/N.” He grinned at you, standing up and pulling you up with him before wrapping his arms around you, you hugging back just as tightly. “We’re having a baby.” 

-

-

-

Loki kept his promises.

He went to every scan, got you every food item you needed, no matter how strange the combination, he read the books, held your hair back as you struggled through the morning sickness, held you every time you cried and reassured you that you’d be a great mom.

He held your hand, letting you squeeze it even as he thought it would break, as you were in labour. Twelve long hours he doted on you, treating you like a queen, even as you cursed him for putting you there.

Twelve long hours until he held his baby girl in his arms for the first time, looking down at her like she was the entire world. But then his gazed shifted to you, the same look on his face. 

He came and sat on the bed next to you, handing you the little girl who already looked so much like her father. 

You were exhausted but you happily took your daughter and held her close, leaning into Loki's chest as he pulled you close.

“I am so proud of you, my darling.” He told you softly, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you.” You laughed as you ran your thumb gently on the baby's cheek. “God, this day is perfect.”

“I think so too.” Loki agreed. “Which is why now is the perfect time to ask you this. Darling, you have made me a better man than I could ever have hoped to of been, you gave me the greatest gift and so much more. Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Loki asked as he pulled a gorgeous ring out of his pocked. Immediately your eyes filled with tears.

“Loki!” You managed to choke out, a wide grin on your face. “God, of course I will.” You laughed as he let out a breath before leaning down and kissing you. 

Pulling back, he placed the ring on your finger and held you both close.

“My two girls, I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Again feel free to request something, I'm on lockdown like the rest of you so I have nothing else to do now that uni has finished.
> 
> You can request with your own prompts or use my prompt lists.
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
